


Wants and Dreams

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [11]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, One Shot, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written a Little Mermaid prompt I found during fic_promptly's Contest week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wants and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written a Little Mermaid prompt I found during fic_promptly's Contest week.

The ocean fascinated him more than his life on the mainland did. What fascinated him more than the ocean, was the merpeople that lived in it and he wanted to know more about them. Particularly the pretty red haired mermaid that he would spot surfacing from time to time. He was... very curious about her and wanted to know more.

But the merfolk were hard to catch, so it wasn't like he was readily able to ask his questions. They were simply a fascinating people and there was so much to learn about them, about how they lived in the ocean under its sometimes harsh and treacherous waters. All his people had on them was purely full of holes. 

And none of that didn't tell him anything about the pretty red haired mermaid he was ever so curious about..

There was however, rumor of a shaman nearby and as a prince he doubted that they would have much reason to deny him anything that they asked of them. They had to have something that would help him get closer to what he wanted.

And what he wanted most was to be with that pretty red haired mermaid.


End file.
